Fluid impeller pumps are utilized in a wide variety of operating environments, one example being the use of flexible impeller pumps in ships and boats. It is not unusual for a single vessel to incorporate a plurality of such devices. Fluid impeller pumps are also widely employed in non-maritime, industrial applications.
Impeller pumps are characterized by their incorporation of an impeller having a central core and a plurality of vanes projecting therefrom. When the core or central portion of the impeller is mounted on the pump drive shaft, the vanes will engage the interior wall of the pump housing. Rotation of the impeller will pump liquid or other fluid from one location to another.
Normal wear and tear necessitates the periodic removal of impellers from their respective pump housings. This chore is one dreaded by the seafarer and others. Removal of an impeller is most commonly accomplished through the use of conventional hand tools such as pliers or screwdrivers. Quite often, considerable friction exits between the impeller and the drive shaft from which it is being removed, and conventional hand tools are inadequate for the job under such circumstances. Damage to the pump housing is a common occurrence as the person struggling to remove the impeller maneuvers the pliers, screwdrivers, or the like in an attempt to extract a stubborn impeller. Scratching or gouging of the pump housing by the extracting tools may be so severe as to require replacement or, at the very least, expensive repair of the damaged housing.